fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared/@comment-114.77.169.229-20150221141637
Okay I'm not sure how many people will see this but I've just been doing a lot of thinking and watching of these videos and I have a few theories which coincide pretty well, i believe that each video is based in 1955, if you watch the help videos you can see a date on the bottom right hand corner and also 1955 is displayed on a picture of the 3 puppets In the time video, the creativity video and the time video setting has to be on the same day, June 19th, originally I thought it was same month different year but in the time video as the camera pans across pictures you can see the clown painting smeared in black ink, the same painting from the first video, however I'm still thrown off by the help videos, them being on the same day like it's possible but hard to believe and what I'm really struggling to get is where the 3rd video falls in the time line because of the missing since June 19th sign in the vid, anyway I believe that all videos have an individual lesson and or meaning but all correlate to one overall theme, in the help videos I believe they are far more than pleas for money, Im just gonna put this out there but what if these 3 puppets are less characters, more rather representations and symbols of creative minds being shaped by social conformity? The hostage taker shown in the help videos has a unique symbol of a green frowning face with the same black X covering its face as the creativity video with monetary symbols, in one shot of the video this symbol is shown on a fuel container and it leads me to believe that maybe the green being shunned in each video is actually 'green energy' see the thing is with the 50's their beliefs were very much one eyed for example the nuclear family, to keep things like gender roles and out the box thinking they (the government maybe) resorted to social conformity and mind control, propaganda was a huge thing In the 50's you only need to look at their ads and beliefs and religion beliefs, but who's minds are most easily shaped and moulded? Children's, that's why they used what appealed to kids most, cartoons, puppets and songs, it was a fun way to 'learn' so I believe that while these videos teach individual lessons about the media consuming and creating an invisible boundary to children's creative minds, how technology and time progresses and religious thought control I believe that all these combine to create an overall theme that through social conformity, thought control and such we killed Mother Nature (the colour green) with the advancement of technology and not knowing anything more than fossil fuels, maybe thinking creatively and thinking green was what we missed, we were doomed by not going with a more creative form of energy, fossil fuels was far more profit based, the reason the videos are in the 50s is because our future was shaped in the 50's due to kids (the next gen at the time) being taught to think creatively in their perspective, and the proof that this is killing our colour green is in the time video, the rapid growth and death of the characters was the damage on the earth going from the 50s to now These are just all thoughts I've come up with so open to discussion, I still have tonnes of ideas and screenshots and if anyone wants to see them that back my ideas please email me on nathan_671@outlook.com or leave in the replies your kik, Facebook or whatever I'm really curious and want your opinions sorry I haven't worded everything really well I kinda lapsed off its super late here hahaha